


On The Threshold

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-A Study In Pink, Stair Sex, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Sherlock has been whirlwind, makes sense they wouldn't get up the stairs before their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be just after John shoots the cabbie in Study in Pink.

John led the way into Baker Street. What a difference two days made. He glanced back at the mad detective, wondering about how much faith the man had placed in him.

That trust went both ways. John climbed two stairs and stopped, turning around to meet Sherlock's eyes. He studied John's face, searching. John licked his lips slowly. Leaning forward, Sherlock cupped his face and kissed him cautiously.

John kissed him back, moaning softly. This all felt as inevitable as thunder after lightning. Or perhaps Spring after Winter would be more apt. In the depths of February, Spring always seemed impossibly far.

But here was Spring, thawing warmth that eased the ache in his bones. Perhaps he was having the same affect on Sherlock. The man pulled back to look into the depth of John's eyes, hands dropping to his waist.

John held his gaze as he loosened his belt. Yes, the flat was just a few steps away, but it made sense that their first time would be here on the threshold.

Sherlock went to his knees as John's zip came down, nosing the material of his pants. John put one hand on the banister as he got his cock out, rubbing it against Sherlock's lips. His tongue darted out to lick the head, hands on John's thighs.

Moaning softly, John pushed into his mouth. Sherlock opened for him, then started sucking, betraying inexperience, but making up for it with eagerness.

"Have you done this?" Asked John softly.

Sherlock nodded, taking more of his thick cock in his mouth.

John took out lube and pushed his trousers and pants down. Putting his right hand on the wall and planting his feet a little wider, he reached back to press cold fingers against his arse. "Will you take me?"

Moaning softly around his cock, Sherlock nodded.

"I'm going to lose my balance. Back up."

Sherlock pulled off with a pop, watching as John turned around on the stairs and went to his knees, still fingering himself open. Leaning down, he barely kissed his arse, tugging his hand away, Sherlock pressed his longer fingers inside. John groaned and handed him the lube, bracing himself on the stairs.

“I should be loose enough for you to start,” he said after a few minutes more, “just take it easy.”

Nodding, Sherlock carefully withdrew his fingers and unzipped. John felt the tremble in his fingers as he put one hand on his waist. He turned, putting a hand on Sherlock’s wrist. “You’re nervous.”

Sherlock bit his lip and looked completely uncertain.

John cupped his face and kissed him. “Here, sit here. You may have done this before, but not for longer time than I have, I’d wager.”

“Not my area,” said Sherlock with a wry smile, settling himself on the step. John shifted to straddle him. It was a bit dangerous on the narrow stairs, but the speeding of his heart didn’t mind a bit. He took Sherlock in hand and guided him against his entrance.

Sherlock moaned and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, holding him securely against his chest. John bore down, moaning as Sherlock filled him. He leaned in and nuzzled Sherlock’s throat, rocking against him carefully.

“John,” he groaned as the smaller man moved against him.

“Come for me,” whispered John in his ear.

Sherlock held him close and filled him with a soft cry, shaking against John.

John kissed him and carefully pulled off, moving to sit next to him. Sherlock leaned in to kiss him, taking him in hand and stroking him slowly to a climax. John clung to Sherlock’s arm as he came, moaning against his lips. He slumped back against the stairs. “Shall we scandalize Mrs. Hudson and spend the night here?”

Sherlock chuckled against the side of his neck. “We could.”

Running a hand through Sherlock’s hair, John struggled to a seat. “Come on.”

“I hope you will not attempt the stairs to your room,” said Sherlock, finding his feet. John used the banister to get up.

“No, your room will be just fine.” John smiled and kissed him gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
